Sweet Bliss
by RejectedHeartz
Summary: Alfred is late for work. AGAIN! But what will his boss do when he finds out? RUSAME! Established Relationship! where are my french fries? R&R!


**A/N: So this is my first smut fic so please bear with me and all its horribleness is that even a word? well it is now! Also! I don't own Hetalia and I don't make any money off this ish! ENJOOOY!**

_**RUSAME POWERS ACTIVATE! :**_

**Sweet Bliss**

Alfred swore as he quickly punched in his card; fifteen minutes late for work. "I am so screwed if the boss finds out," he muttered under his breath, dreading the outcome of his lack of punctuality.

"And screwed you are, Mr. Jones," said a deep baritone voice from behind him that sent unwanted shivers down his spine. Cringing slightly, Alfred turned around bowing his head in respect to his boss, Ivan Braginski, a tall Russian man who scared the crap out of everyone, and was also Alfred's boyfriend.

"Good morning, Mr. Braginski." he said with a small smile mentally cheering when he managed not to stutter. "This is the third time this week you've been late." Ivan said; circling the younger man as a lion would circle its prey before coming to a halt behind him. Leaning over until his lips were directly beside Alfred's ear, he whispered.

"Do you know what that means Alfredka?" Alfred involuntarily shivered at the closeness of the other he went to open his mouth to reply but his response was cut off when he felt the Russian business man nibble at his earlobe seductively earning a soft, barely audible moan of his name from the American. "Ngh-Ivan~"Alfred moaned.

A smirk etched itself onto Ivan's lips.

Removing his lips from the shorter man's ear, he spoke in a velvety soft voice. "I guess I'll have to punish you…Al-fred-ka." purposefully breaking the younger's name into syllables. Alfred bit his lip as strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "We're at work, Ivan." He said, firmly trying to ignore the soft blush on his cheek and the slight bulge in his pants.

"Then we'll take this to my office;" came Ivan's cool response, leading Alfred to his office closing the door behind them. *Alfred stood there awkwardly in Ivan's office scuffing his worn out Converse on the hardwood floor; feeling very small in such a large space. The room was painted a pale white with barely visible cream ivy wallpaper. The massive oak desk had several pictures of his sisters and cousins as well as some personal mementoes. The large window that lay just beyond his desk let in massive amounts of light into the small office giving it a warm glow. One wall was lined with file cabinets, the other had a couple potted plants and a coat rack. Hanging neatly was Ivan's favorite pink scarf and beloved cream trench coat as well as the red, white and blue toboggan Alfred had bought him on their anniversary. Ivan closed the door with a soft click and locked it, he didn't want any interruptions.

Alfred looked down trying not to let his insecurity get the best of him, temporarily forgetting the other person in the room. It scared him to feel small; it made him think that his existence was insignificant, that he was unwanted. That is why he always went around declaring his heroicness, it makes him feel better about himself like he's actually needed by others.

Ivan frowned; Alfred was lost in his own world again.

He hated it.

He hated seeing Alfred's face contorted in that look of sadness. It hurt him to see the one he loved in such distress. He loved Alfred a lot; he loved Alfred more than he loved anything in the world. He had never felt so strongly about a single thing in his entire life and seeing Alfred like this hurts because;

Alfred just wouldn't tell Ivan what's wrong.

Lost in his musing, Alfred didn't notice Ivan approaching him; a soft gasp escaped him when strong arms held him from behind. "Alfred," Ivan muttered, his voice barely above a whisper a silent plea left in place of the unfinished sentence.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Alfred turned in Ivan arms and kissed him gently on the lips.

"It's okay babe, I'm fine," he whispered with a comforting smile.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to," Ivan replied not wanting to force Alfred into anything he wasn't comfortable with.

"I said I'm fine babe; don't worry about it, okay?" Alfred said with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck.

"Now where were we?" he purred, trailing soft kisses along Ivan's cheek up to the side of his lips.

Ivan growled at the teasing and scooped Alfred up into his arms, kissing him roughly leading him over to his all the stuff off of his desk with a loud clatter, Ivan placed Alfred on it gently before pulling off his jacket climbing on top of him.

Alfred gave Ivan an animalistic grin and wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist grinding up against his crotch. Ivan moaned softly at the contact and grinded down against Alfred increasing the friction between them. "Ngh…Ivan~" Alfred moaned, as Ivan bit and sucked at his neck, one of his hand up Alfred's shirt.

Ivan pulled away from Alfred neck, smirking at the red marks he left and unbuttoned the shorter blondes'shirt kissing down his chest only stopping to suck at Alfred's hardened nipples. Several moans and mewls fell from the man beneath him.

Alfred shivered slightly as the cold air hit his chest. 'God his lip feel so damn good!' He pushed Ivan's head away from his chest forcibly; tugging off the older man's tie and shirt.

"It's not fair for you to get all the fun Vanya;" mewled Alfred switching their positions so that he was straddling Ivan's hips. Ivan hissed as his back hit the desk and glared at Alfred. However, the glare was short lived as Alfred started to grope him through his pants.

Alfred grinned at the large bulge in Ivan's pants squeezing and rubbing it roughly; his eyes lighting up at the soft groan that escaped Ivan's lips. Lying completely pressed against Ivan; Alfred licked along the Russians'earlobe, "I want you inside of me- no wait scratch that- I need you inside of me Ivan." Alfred moaned into the larger mans'ear; grinding his hips against Ivan's. "I need to feel your pulsing cock inside of me."

Ivan growled and crushed his lips against Alfred's kissing him roughly; pulling off his pants and boxers in one go so that the blonde was naked on top of him. Growling, Alfred was pulling off Ivan's pants and boxer when he heard the lube bottle pop and was redirected from his activities.

"Do you just carry that stuff on you all the time or something?"

"No, but I do keep it in my desk," Ivan stated before running a cold and slick hand down Alfred's ass.

Alfred moaned as Ivan stretched him open with his hand roughly. He pushed in and pulled out quickly curling his fingers up into Alfred, hitting his prostate mewled pushing his ass back against Ivan's fingers desperately seeking more. Suddenly Ivan pulled his fingers out and the whole world must have stopped. "Ivaaan~" Alfred whined in protest.

Ivan grinned; eyes ablaze with cruel intent. "Now, now Alfredka this is supposed to be a punishment for you being late. It's not a punishment if you enjoy it," purred Ivan teasingly rubbing his hardened cock against Alfred's twitching hole; holding him firmly at the waist.

Alfred pouted and tried pushing down on Ivan's cock but Ivan's grip on him wouldn't allow him to. "Ivan please~" he pleaded. He didn't care if it made him look weak. He wants to ride Ivan's cock and he wants it now.

Ivan smirked but mocked obliviousness to his boyfriend's pleas. "I'm sorry did you say something Alfredka?" he asked with faux confusion,as if he didn't know of Alfred's –err , predicament.

"Tch, you damn well heard what I said Ivan. Now just fucking slam your cock into me already!" Alfred growled growing more and more annoyed with the other's teasing. Ivan chuckled and kept on with his administrations to Alfred's puckering hole his member rubbing pre-cum all over his entrance. "Ah~ but Alfredka where's the fun in that?" he persisted enjoying how Alfred squirmed above him.

"Ivan I swear to God if you don't f-" Alfred was cut off by the sound of the condom wrapper tearing and then in an instant Ivan was pushing at his hole. "Ah~ Ivaan~!" Alfred moan pressing down further onto Ivan massive cock.

Ivan grunted at the tight heat encircling his member and with a sharp thrust of his hips he was already shoving his monster cock inside Alfred. He was roughly slamming in with hard thrusts.

"Uggh~ Ivan. Fuck you," he growled through gritted teeth. "Nyet fredka, I'm fucking you~" Ivan teased Alfred, genuinely enjoying Alfred's sexual frustration. "Just fuck me please?"

"As you wish," Ivan said flipping them so that he had Alfred on his back, thrusting into him.

Alfred moaned loudly as Ivan kept thrusting deep inside him hitting his sweet spot each time. He moved his hips in perfect synch with Ivan's and he could feel himself ready to burst.

Ivan was in total bliss, the tightness and the way Alfred was squeezing him were driving him crazy with pleasure. The moans coming out of his beloved one made him thrust his hips faster and harder in the delicious heat.

"Vanyaa!" Alfred moaned longing for his rock hard member to be touched but Ivan was holding his hands up to his head not allowing him to move them at all.

"You'll. cum. from. my. cock. only." Ivan voiced out between panting and breathing heavily. The younger one tried to complain but Ivan shut him up by shoving his tongue into his mouth kissing him sloppily and drowning in his moans.

Alfred finally lost it cumming all over between their bodies dirtying them. He clenched hard around Ivan causing him to spill his seeds inside his lover.

Ivan took a few more thrust to ride out his orgasm before pulling out of Alfred and lying on top of him. "That was fun."

Alfred chuckled and patted Ivan's hair, "yes it was."

Ivan smiled at Alfred at kissed him chastely on the lips, "ya tebya lyublyu Alfredka," he said. "I love you too Ivan" said Alfred kissing him back passionately. Ivan groaned slightly into the kiss feeling himself getting hard again. "How about round 2?" suggested Alfred.

Suddenly, there was loud shout from their co-workers on the other side of the door.

"NO!"

**A/N: So apparently Vanya means "God is gracious" so basically Alfred was moaning god is gracious all the time~ lmaoo~ Interesting facts 101 da? Now review or I'll take your soul! (Kudos to you if you get that reference) **

**Also! Let me know if you have any fic request or something! Just PM me the details, yea? Anyways that is all JA NE!**

***dances away to ne ne papa***


End file.
